


Day Seven

by beefcakemish



Series: Spn Advent Calendar 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Frozen (2013) References, Kid Fic, M/M, NotFunnyDean's Supernatural Advent Calendar 2018, Single Parent Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Written for notfunnydean's SPN Advent Calendar 2018Prompt: "Do you wanna build a snowman?"





	Day Seven

Since Halloween night, Cas had come over for dinner several times, not only to spend time with Dean, but to get Emma used to having another strong presence in her life. One of the best things about Cas, was that he completely understood Dean’s hesitation at the progression of their relationship, and frequently reminded Dean that he wasn’t going anywhere; that they had all the time in the world to take the next step.

Though they’d been dating for nearly seven months, Dean was still hesitant to share too much of he and Emma’s lives with Cas. He refused to be the type of parent to parade strangers in and out of their house, and into Emma’s life, her safe space, without some sort of commitment. If anything though, Cas meeting Emma proved that his hesitation was completely unfounded. Emma adored Cas, and Cas, bless his heart, was so gentle and attentive while he was with her that it made Dean’s heart ache at the sight.

Dean had never expected Cas to entertain her for the entire time it took him to make dinner, yet, more than once he’d had to search them out while dinner sat ready on the table, both of them having disappeared out of sight. Usually they’d be holed up in Emma’s room and there in the middle of the floor, sat Cas, surrounded by books, with Emma in his lap turning each page for him as he read to her. Dean’s heart raced as he stood in the doorway watching them together the first time, and when he walked Cas to the door that night, their goodbye’s had taken longer than usual.

 

* * *

 

Tonight was seemingly no different. They’d just finished dinner, and after taking Emma to clean up, she and Dean joined Cas on the living room couch.

“Hey jellybean, are you going to let Cas pick the movie tonight? I think it would be nice of you to let him have a turn.”

“But, daddy… I wanted to pick the movie.” Emma crosses her arms and sports a heck of a pout as she sinks further into the cushion in protest.

“Emma, you’ve picked the last four movies. Cas is a guest here, and we should be nice to our guests, shouldn’t we?”

Huffing out a sigh, Emma looks between Dean and Cas for a solid thirty seconds before Cas breaks the silence.

“It’s okay, Dean. Emma picks the best movies anyway. I’m sure whatever she chooses will be great.”

Knowing she got her way, Emma scrambles off the couch and over to the rack of DVD’s next to the TV. Her small hand comes up to her chin, and she taps her index finger against her cheek, like she’s deep in thought, even though she can’t read the titles. Dean shakes his head at the gesture, wondering where she picked it up from, and slightly dreading the attitude he knows she’ll get several years from now.

After two minutes, she shrieks in joy, and grabs a case from the shelf. Without showing it to either Dean or Cas, she heads straight to the DVD player underneath the TV, presses the open/close button, and puts the disc in the tray. As Dean grabs the remote control, he throws his other arm around the back of the couch, and Cas’ shoulders. Emma squirms back onto the couch and nestles in-between them, her little feet bouncing where they dangle over the edge of the cushion.

“What are we watching, Emma-bean?”

“Wait and see, Daddy! It’s a surprise!” Dean doubts that. Right now, Emma’s obsessed with three things. He’d say he’s got a fairly good guess at what will be playing shortly, and a minute later, as the menu comes on the screen his guess is confirmed.

“Frozen?” Cas asks, clearly having never seen the movie before. “What’s it about, Emma?”

“There’s this princess, Cas, her name is Elsa and she has magical powers but they’re dangerous too, and she almost hurts her sister, Anna!” Cas gasps at this, completely playing into the story the four year old is telling, and Dean thinks he falls a little more In love with him. “But don’t worry, because she’s okay, and they have a party! But then the princess makes it snow everywhere and she runs away.”

“Emma, you’re gonna ruin the movie if you keep telling Cas what happens. Let’s just watch it, and then Cas can see what happens for himself.”

At Dean’s reprimand, Emma closes her mouth tightly, then runs two fingers across her lips and twists them at the end (“Zip your lips” Dean explains as Cas looks at him questioningly). Emma’s ‘zipped’ lips, lasts about three minutes into the movie when she starts singing, loudly.

While she doesn’t know all of the words, it doesn’t stop her from trying her best, and Cas suppresses a chuckle at her enthusiasm. He’s wrapped around the girl’s finger, he realizes, but he’s completely okay with it.

* * *

 

Later that night, as he’s getting ready to put on his shoes and coat, Dean stops Cas with a hand at his elbow. He straightens at the touch, and smiles as Dean steps in closer, crowding him against the entryway wall. Dean’s lips capture his own, and Cas eagerly returns the kiss. A hand finds its way to the back of Cas’ neck, fingers tugging gently at the short strands. Cas’ hand traces across the small of Dean’s back, then guides his hips closer, trapping Dean’s thigh between his own.

Lips no longer connected, Dean pulls back slightly and places soft kisses from Cas’ jaw to underneath his ear. Cas' heart is beating so fast he almost misses the question Dean asks him. “Stay?”

Leaning back, Cas forces Dean’s eyes to meet his own. “Are you sure, Dean? I know this is a big step for you. For us.”

Dean nods before placing another kiss to Cas’ lips. He grabs Cas’ hand then, and tugs him towards the stairs.

When Dean wakes up in the morning, he panics slightly at the empty space next to him in the bed. Sure he hadn’t dreamed the whole thing, he opens the bedroom door and is hit with the smell of bacon and pancakes.

There in the kitchen, Emma is sitting on the counter next to the sink, swinging her legs back and forth as Cas stands at the stovetop, watching over a few pans. He pauses to watch them for a few moments, Cas is swaying back and forth, and only then does he realize that they’re singing, too.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?”

“Come on, let’s go and play!”

And yep, Dean’s definitely in love if he hadn’t already been.


End file.
